The White Bull
by J. Colonel Lapis Goldfire
Summary: When Weiss falls into the hands of the White Fang, Adam finds himself falling into a ring of fire. (Yay, Johnny Cash reference!) Join him as he pursues the woman of his dreams. Oh, and did I mention the Beowolf now attending Beacon? [Weiss x Adam] [Velvet x OC] (Doing this while you wait for my other stories to update; my dad broke my computer)


Weiss growled as she was paraded through the White Fang headquarters like a prized catch, faunus cheering on either side of her. Her hands were bound behind her back in rope so she couldn't fight back, plus soldiers followed with rifles pointed right at her. She had no choice but to comply with her captors for now.

* * *

><p>Adam had heard the good news; the White Fang had finally captured the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. He threw on his black overcoat and white mask before heading to the HQ to witness this momentous occasion.<p>

By the time he arrived groups of faunus had already gathered to watch their leaders march the heiress through the HQ. Quickly, Adam ran down the lines to better his view before pushing his way through the crowd to see their prized catch.

And regretted it.

The girl he saw before him was beautiful. Her long white hair managed to produce a gorgeous shine in the light of the fluorescent light bulbs above. Her attire was downright amazing, being shades of white that he could never imagine. Despite wanting to feel pride and joy all he felt was guilt and shame. There was a third emotion as well, but he couldn't name it.

He didn't have long to process his feelings, however, as he was soon called to the torture chamber that they were taking the young heiress to. Adam tailed the group until they arrived, at which time the bear faunus leading the group threw her to the ground causing her to let out a cry of pain. "How dare you treat me like this!" the girl snapped.

"Shut up, bitch!" the bear faunus snapped as he stomped his boot into her stomach, causing her to grunt and keel over. Adam gripped his ninjato rifle, Wilt and Blush, tightly in response to the bear faunus' actions.

The lion faunus next to him placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. "You'll get your turn with her, be patient," he said.

'I don't want to wait my turn,' Adam snarled inwardly. He, however, did.

"Your parents would pay a nice ransom for you," the bear faunus smiled, kneeling down and rubbing his hand on her cheek. The heiress did not like his advances and showed him as much by turning her head and biting his hand. "You bitch!" the faunus screamed before kicking her in the face, knocking her unconscious.

Adam had had it. He pulled the trigger on Blush, firing Wilt's hilt into the back of the bear faunus' head. He fell as Adam caught his sword and stabbed it into his shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" the lion faunus yelled, getting ready to flee until he felt a bullet pierce through his leg, causing him to scream and fall over.

* * *

><p>When Weiss finally came to she realize that she had awakened in a bedroom rather than in the cell. Not only that but she was no longer in binds and her Myrtenaster was leaning up against the wall. "Was it all just a dream?" she asked herself. That was until she saw one of her torturers from earlier.<p>

"Rise and shine, princess," he said as he entered the room holding a steaming bowl of something. He placed it down on the nightstand next to the bed she was laying on. "Eat up; we're leaving for Beacon in half-an-hour."

"Who are you?" Weiss asked, not bothering to acknowledge the, what looked like, soup next to her.

"Adam Taurus," the faunus said as he began walking out of the room, but he stopped in the doorway and turned around, purposely making his mask glimmer in the light. "Your knight in shining armor."

* * *

><p>Once he left the room, Adam kicked himself mentally for delivering such a cliche line. "I can't believe I said that," he grumbled, heading downstairs to the living room. Upon arrival he took off his coat, which was always improperly buttoned, and hung it on the coat rack by the front door. He sat on the couch in the middle of the room, turning on the radio.<p>

"In other news," the radio blared, "the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, has been reported missing. The police suspect that the White Fang is behind this disappearance. Here is what her teammates from Beacon Academy for Huntsman and Huntresses have to say on the matter."

"I told her I'd be back in a second and then she was gone!" a young girl, probably just out of her tweens, cried.

"I tried to protect her, but... but..." The older teen girl speaking burst into tears before she could finish her sentence. "I'm sorry..." she sobbed.

"I'll admit, I didn't really like her all that much," a voice Adam recognized started, "but I never wanted this to happen to her!" Eventually, even her emotions got the better of her.

"Blake..." Adam mumbled. She hadn't even cried the day she abandoned him and left the White Fang. The bull faunus sighed as he stood up. "Well, I'd better get Ms. Schnee prepared..." He trailed off as he began to think of why he was doing this.

* * *

><p>Despite the cliche line, Weiss began to blush as her savior left the room. She quickly, however, tried to deter her mind from these thoughts. 'That's ridiculous,' she thought to herself. 'He's a faunus, a member of the White Fang! I'm a human and the heiress to a company that despises faunus; how could I possibly have feelings for him?' Her blush died down as her appetite kicked in.<p>

The soup beside her smelled absolutely delicious. It took all of her self control not to down it all right then and there. But she was a lady, even without other people around she needed to use proper etiquette. She took the spoon from the bowl and scooped out a small amount of broth before placing it in her mouth. Her eyes widened from the taste. It was... good, to say the least. Weiss dropped the spoon and grab bed the bowl so that she could chug down the soup.

* * *

><p>By the time Adam went to check on Weiss she was standing in the middle of the room, her Multi-Action Dust Rapier on her side. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her.<p>

The heiress nodded. "Yes, I'm ready," she said, turning toward him.

Adam couldn't help but laugh. The girl in front of him had a line of broth across her upper lip. "You might want to shave that soup moustache ," he teased. Weiss' face turned red from embarrassment as he handed her a handkerchief from his coat pocket.

"Thank you," Weiss said before wiping the soup off of her lip.

"I take it you enjoyed my cooking," the bull faunus smiled as they began to leave the room.

"It was passable," Weiss replied, trying not to make him feel too good about himself.

* * *

><p>"Why are you helping me?" Weiss asked as they boarded the dropship to Beacon. It was odd for a faunus, let alone a member of the White Fang, to do anything for a human.<p>

"Because you look like you need it," Adam responded. He honestly didn't know why either, but he didn't want her to know that.

"Well, aren't you you an everyday saint," Weiss said sarcastically.

"If it weren't for me you'd still be in that White Fang HQ," Adam retorted. "So, maybe you ought to be a little nicer." Weiss frowned at Adam's statement, causing him to feel bad. He sighed before saying, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

The heiress shook her head. "No, you're right," she said. "I should just take the blessing I've been given."

"So I'm a blessing now?" Adam grinned flirtatiously. Weiss merely rolled her eyes.


End file.
